El Chico Extraño Y EL hanyou
by kaori-sama
Summary: CAPT 3 Dos parejas inusuales que las une un mismo sentimiento el amor aunque ellos no lo quieran admitir que pasara cuando todos estos sentimientos salgan a flote
1. juntos en tokio

EL CHICO EXTRAÑO Y EL HANYOU

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic son de mi propiedad si no de la propiedad de la gran rumiko Tagashaki (aunque bien lo desearía sniff )

Este es mi primer fic espero opiniones sinceras

Capt 1.- JUNTOS EN TOKYO

Esa Mañana el sol brillaba intensamente, un calor sofocaba el ambiente que se hacia mas pesado por el smock y la gran cantidad de autos que circulaban en todas direcciones a altas velocidades, lo enorme de los edificios y todo esa gente que parecía tener demasiada prisa, akane estaba emocionada pero Ranma no lo estaba tanto en mala hora se había dejado convencer por la boba de Akane de hacer este viaje a Tokio va! Él hubiera preferido ir a china y librarse de una vez de ese maldito problema, pero como resistir a los caprichos de esta chica, quien luego de que el señor Tendo les había anunciado que tenia boletos gratis para Visitar la cuidad de Tokio; akane había saltado de alegría y su actitud había cambiado en los días a seguir hasta había sido amable y no se enfadaba con frecuencia, mismo si alguna de las " sus prometidas se acercaba a él" pero sobre todo como rechazar esa bella sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una Akane que lo tomaba del brazo

Ranma no es hermoso Tokio- dijo una Akane sonrojada

Si ya lo creo – dijo el chico aun más sonrojado – sobretodo el smock – pensó-

Akane recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, cuanto hacia que ella no sentía esa paz se preguntaba por que no podían tener bastantes momentos como este ah claro ya recordaba por que todo el tiempo estaban rodeados de sus padres o de las dichosas prometidas o en su defectos sus "pretendientes "- suspiro-

Pasa algo, akane- pregunto el chico

No, no nada– contesto rápidamente esquivando su mirada

Mira akane ya salimos de toda esa gente – dijo un ranma emocionado.

Si – solo se limito a decir la chica quien miro a su alrededor para comprobar lo que Ranma le decía.

Su atención fue enfocada a un templo que se veía un poco mas adelante, tenia muchas escaleras, por lo que no se alcanzaba a notar claramente pero lo que alcanzo ha ver le parecía un templo antiguo y muy hermoso quiso decirle a Ranma pero su atención fue llamada por un niño quien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del templo, parecía preocupado sin despegar la vista de aquel niño, vio como este seguía lo que parecía un animal que estaba apunto de cruzar la calle, vio como el animalito cruzaba sin precaución la calle y el niño lo seguía con el mismo descuido con el peligro de ser atropellados.

Ranma :- acento a decir la chica- ayúdalo por favor – dijo en tono preocupado, Ranma quien venia de percatarse de la situación no dudo un solo instante y de un salto ligero tomo al pequeño y su mascota entre brincando ágilmente de entre los autos llegando con el niño sano y salvo hasta donde se encontraba Akane.

Gracias amigo pensé que mi gato y yo íbamos a morir-gato! Dijo gato!- las palabras resonaron en la mente de Ranma como rayos fugaces que caían sobre su cabeza, no fue hasta que el maullido del minino confirmo lo que con anterioridad había escuchado- Miau, miau se oyó en su hombro izquierdo y este cayo congelado de pavor para sorpresa del niño y su gato, Akane se limito a sonreír fingida y nerviosamente ante aquella escena.

Por que siempre me avergüenzas, Ranma- pensó

Pero amigo que te pasa- dijo preocupado el niño

No te preocupes es que……veras no le agradan mucho los gatos –dijo akane – mas bien les tiene fobia y….. Pues- akane ya no sabía k mas decir

Ah ! Acento – pero de igual manera Buyo y yo les estamos muy agradecidos – dijo un sota sonriente-

No hay de que –respondió akane – pero que hacían tu y gato corriendo de esa manera con peligro de ser atropellados – dijo una akane muy amable mientras trataba de levantar a Ranma .

Lo que pasa es que Buyo es muy travieso y le gusta escaparse seguido- dijo sota un poco avergonzado y viendo como la chica levantaba a Ranma .

Pero en agradecimiento quiero invitarlos a mi casa además se ve que tu amigo necesita descansar- dijo sota amablemente-

Akane asintió con una sonrisa diciendo- pero será mejor que no acerques a tu gato- esta lejos tu casa pregunto-

-No-dijo sota -es ese Templo que ves ahí-apuntándolo

Oh! Es hermoso- dio akane maravillada- entonces vamos- dijo mientras subía a ranma a su espalda, sorprendiendo con este a sota

Vaya! Eres muy fuerte, por cierto mi nombre es Sota Higurashi- dijo mientras tomaba a buyo en sus manos-

El mío es Akane Tendo y el es Ranma Saotome- respondió akane-

Akane es un bonito nombre- dijo sota sonrojándose un poco

-Sota tambien es un bonito nombre – dijo akane amablemente-

Mientras seguían su camino hacia el templo……

……………………………………………………………………………………….

continuara

sayonara


	2. Nuestras vidas Era Moderna Antigua

HOLA

GOMEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PRONTO, YO SE PERDON EN SERIO ES K TENIA UN BLOQUEO MENTAL CON ESTA HISTORIA JEJEJEJJE Y APARTE DE TODO EL TRABAJO K TENIA BUENO ESE NO ES EXCUSA PERO LES PROMETO K SI LES GUSTA MI FIC HARE UN ESFUERZO SOBREHUMANO PARA ACTUALIZAR EN CADA MES "LO PROMETO"

KIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW PARA ESTE FIC GRACIAS EN SERIO

LADY GRAISON,SANGO KAGOME SHAN HITOMI, INUSESSCHOU

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE NVO CAPITULO SI TIENEN DUDAS PREGUNTENME JEJEJ TENGAN LA SEGURIDAD K RESPONDERE A SUS DUDAS

BUENO LOS DEJO CON LA LECTURA DIFRUTEN

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAGASHAKI (ESTOY NEGOCIANDO LOS DERECHOS DE SESSCHOUMARU )

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

EL CHICO EXTRAÑO Y EL HANYO

CAPT.-II

NUESTRAS VIDAS ERA MODERNA / ANTIGUA

En el templo de los Higurashi Un Ranma mejorado se encontraba Sentado en la mesa junto a Akane, la Sra Higurashi un abuelo algo extraño y el chico k había salvado de ser atropellado

No necesitas algo mas- pregunto sonriente la Sra. Higurashi

No gracias, sra no se moleste- contesto un Ranma apenado

Esa dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la mujer, le trajo bellos recuerdos de Nerima, extrañó la amabilidad de Kasumi, en si extrañaba Nerima se dijo así mismo, mientras su atención fue enfocada en la comida k fue puesta ante sus desorbitados ojos

Sra creo k le estamos causando muchas molestias- dijo Akane con algo de timidez

No no,- se apresuro a decir el abuelo

No es nada muchachos después de todo lo k hicieron por mi nieto- continuo el anciano

Si – acento sota rápidamente

Eres muy fuerte amigo,-dijo - casi como Inuyasha, pero sin orejas de perro- acento con una gran sonrisa

"orejas de perro" – pensó Ranma – "será su mascota"

Los pensamientos de Ranma fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Akane

Ranma creo que deberíamos de irnos pronto va obscurecer y el hotel no esta muy cerca k digamos- le susurro ala oído

tienes razón – considero Ranma

" pero que hacer estas personas eran tan amables k no se atrevía" - pensó

por que no se quedan esta noche con nosotros – dijo la sra Higurashi con una gran sonrisa

no Sra. ya le hemos causado demasiadas molestias y no quisiéramos… - dijo rápidamente akane

no para nada – acento el abuelo – sabes el centro de Tokio esta un poco lejos ya es muy tarde además si se quedan mañana podrán la ceremonia del templo Higurashi- acento con orgullo el viejo hombre

en serio- sonrió una Akane complacida

a Ranma no le simpatizo la idea nunca había visto a akane tan ….. Como describirla dócil si esa era la palabra parecía una persona diferente no la marimacho de Nerima k lo golpeaba a cada oportunidad, talvez no debería contradecirla y así dejar que su humor no cambiará…. Por dios hasta se veía………………… su mente se de detuvo ante lo k estaba a punto de decir si se veía……..bonita "

Akane tu dormirás en el cuarto de mi hija Kagome – dijo- como no se encuentra, te agradara es muy bonita, tu Ranma dormirás con Sota a menos k prefieras dormir con Akane – sonrió

No no no �! – contestaron Ranma e Akane al unísono

perdón, que tonta si como se me ocurre ustedes son tan jóvenes…. K ideas las mías verdad…- sonrió mientras levantaba los platos de la cena servida

pero es k hacen una pareja tan bonita – dijo mientras se escabullo rápidamente a la cocina

Ranma sintió que un balde de agua fría pasaba por todo su cuerpo, pero k familia tan extraña, pero bueno no era mas extraña que la suya con un padre panda una madre obsesionada por el honor de la familia y sin contar todos los demás k lo rodeaban, su vida realmente no era de lo mas normal para estar juzgando a los demás, pero de eso a pensar k él y Akane por Dios , bueno era verdad que estaban comprometidos pero se preguntaba si su relación llegaría algún día a…. …… matrimonio, por Kami sama es que acaso la amaba para querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella? Cielos me encantaría saber en k piensa? Se dijo mientras disimuladamente la veía por el rabillo del ojo

Akane se encontraba e igual o más turbada k el propio Ranma sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto k Ranma la observaba,

Se levanto rápidamente al oír la voz de la Sra Higurashai que la llamaba pensativa solo acento a decir

ayasuminasai Ranma – lo dijo sin mirarlo y paso de largo sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del chico.

Ranma sumergido en sus pensamientos la miro retirarse en silencio.

La Sra Higurashai mostró a Akane la habitación en la cual pasaría la noche.

bueno te dejo- sonrió amablemente- que descanses querida-

Akane no noto la ausencia de la Sra Higurashai recorrió con la vista la habitación era tan diferente a la suya pero aun así se sentía cómoda.

Se dejo caer de golpe en la cama - " kami por k no podía dejar de pensar en lo k la Sra higurashi había dicho era una tontería pensar en ello después de todo este tiempo, lo era, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo reflexionar acerca de su futuro con Ranma.

Si tan solo supiera cuales eran los sentimientos de Ranma hacia ella, se la pasaba molestándola por no saber cocinar, por ser un marimacho, pero también era verdad que la protegía y se preocupaba por ella a su manera pero lo hacia, por k la vida tenia k ser tan complicada por que no simplemente le decía k lo amaba y ya….."

Instalado en la habitación de sota y con este dormido desde hace horas se hallaba un Ranma en sus ya usuales bóxer y camiseta de dormir cavilando acerca de sus sentimientos al igual k la chica de la habitación de lado.

abajo! – dijo de un grito la joven de pelo azabache mientras caminaba haciendo una rabieta

kagome, maldición – acento a decir un Hanyo k se encontraba bajo tierra

por k kagome, maldicion me las vas a pagar- dijo tratando de levantarse

Inuyasha por que no puedes entender k necesito regresar y k no me puedes acompañar pero k testarudo- decía a regañadientes mientras caminaba en dirección al pozo

"Había esperado hasta tarde para poder escabullirse sin k Inuyasha pudiera notarla pero vaya que su plan había fallado, tenia k volver le había prometido al abuelo volver para la celebración de la ceremonia de templo Higurashi, si no fuera por Inuyasha haria rato k hubiera cruzado ese maldito pozo"- resoplo enfadada

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de k un Hanyo se acercaba a toda velocidad en su dirección y k al parecer no estaba del todo contento.

Corrió lo mas rápido posible para alcanzarla no le permitiría irse después de la humillación k le había hecho, pero quien se creía esta mujer para dejarlo así y sin ninguna explicación y además cuando faltaba tan poco para completar la perla era una desconsiderada…. Y la haría pagara por ello

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo era halado hacia atrás con una velocidad increíble de pronto se encontró prisionera de unos fuertes brazos k conocía muy bien, levanto la vista para enfrentar al infractor.

Inuyasha halo a kagome sus manos se detuvieron en su cintura y sus cuerpos permanecieron demasiados juntos e inmóviles, los ojos de una Kagome sorprendida se clavaron en los dorados del joven Hanyo que la mantenía aun prisionera de sus brazos

Inuyasha – dijo la joven nerviosamente – que estas haciendo? – susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

Inuyasha no reacciono al instante solo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de la chica que tenia sujetada a su cuerpo, fue hasta que ella se remolinó para separarse de el k él reacciono soltándola bruscamente se volteo apenado.

kagome yo………….. – intento decir el joven, pero al voltear no había rastro alguno de la chica

"Es mejor así se dijo, si la veo tendría k explicarle muchas cosas que no creo ser capaz de explicar, pero por que me siento tan bien a su lado por que este sentimiento tan calido recorre mi cuerpo, su aroma sus ojos toda ella …………….feh! ya deja de alucinar maldita sea," se dijo mientras empezó a correr aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, solo quería despejar sus pensamientos y sus sentidos

Kagome se encontraba muy confundida dentro del pozo no podía creer lo que había pasado otras veces la había abrazado pero esta vez sintió algo distinto en él, fue solo hasta k el la soltó abruptamente que ella sintió pánico de lo que a continuación el joven diría y decidió huir como la cobarde que era, no podía quedarse y escuchar lo k el le iba decir adivinando ya que seria una disculpa por haberla abrazado de esa manera, pero por kami ella no creía una disculpa ella ……………. Pero k es lo k ella quería, que es lo que esperaba del él de aquel joven extraño que un día había entrado en su vida, lagrimas rodaron de sus mejillas mientras se recargaba en la pared del pozo juntando sus piernas con su pecho no pudo impedir llorar en silencio.

A las afueras del templo junto al árbol sagrado se hallaba otra joven sentada viendo las estrellas, con la misma tristeza en el alma k la joven k en esos momentos se encontraba dentro del pozo del mismo templo

BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL FIN DEL 2 CAPT ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LES PROMETO UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE NTOS PROTAGINISTAS PARA EL PROX CAPT PORFA

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO HASTA TOMATAZOS SI NO LES GUSTO JEJEJEJ

SAYONARA


	3. Capt III Sentimientos Ocultos

hola

bueno espeor k me perdonen tambien con este fic por no actualizarlo, pero pues k le s pueod dar como excusa (creo k ninguna +-+) bueno prometo como lo hice con el fic anterior actualizar mensualmente, espero y mis actividades e inspiracion me lo permitan

muchismas gracias a todas las personas k me han dejado un review y k han leido mi historia espero y les siga agradando y me dejn sus comentarios , quejas o reclamaciones

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen son de la gran Sensei Rumiko**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Destino**_

_by Juanes_

Estoy buscando una forma de ver  
Detrás de los espejos del alma  
Más adentro donde está la luz  
Que quema, pero que no mata

Estoy buscando una forma de amor  
Que pueda sacar los demonios del odio  
Y hallar la estela de la dimensión  
En donde no se mueren los cuerpos

Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar

Estoy buscando una forma de paz  
Que me haga salir de ésta guerra de tigres  
Si vuelvo al pueblo, me quedaré  
Y moriré envuelto en mi escencia. . . .

Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar  
Y todo el mundo tiene un destino  
Que aunque no creamos de seguro cumplimos  
Y todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar

_**Capt III.- Sentimientos Ocultos**_

La luna resplandecía en todo su esplendor, unos ojos dorados la observaba pensativamente, el viento soplaba levemente moviendo con ello los plateados cabellos del joven que se encontraba en al cima de aquel árbol que por costumbre subía para calmar sus alocados pensamientos.

-Kagome- dijo quedamente y parecía que el viento se llevaba sus palabras hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la propietaria de aquel nombre

no quiero lastimarte……… no quiero herirte como lo hice……con….ella – es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, pero por que? maldita sea tuve que abrazarte, porque?

La respuesta la sabía aunque se negara a aceptarla, quizás porque su corazón solitario se negaba a aceptar que pudiese amar de nuevo con aquella intensidad o más bien dicho que amase por primera vez así.

-eres tan diferente ……….

* * *

No supo a que hora las lagrimas cesaron solo pudo sentir, un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, lo que le indicaba que se había quedado dormida dentro del pozo

maldición- se dijo así misma

como se le pudo haber olvidado………- se levanto lentamente apara desentumir su cuerpo mientras se sacudía fuertemente la falda del uniforme

tendré que volver – dijo en suspiro de resignación

Por salir tan furiosa había olvidado su mochila en la cabaña de la anciana kaede y con ello todo los libros que se suponía tenia que traer para la escuela, era verdad que había vuelto para la ceremonia del templo, también había sido porque necesitaba ponerse al corriente en algunas materias.

Dando otro suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia el pozo que la llevaría a la época de aquel hanyo, del cual su corazón se había prendado

Al llegar al otro lado de este se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña de la anciana no quería encontrarse con cierto Baka, no por el instante necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y para nuevamente aceptar la relación que tenia y que sabia no cambiaria, por lo que pensar en ello le lastimaba bastante en esos momentos.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habaitacion desconocida, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de esta, su mirada se poso en el reloj que marcaba las 9 en punto de un golpe se incorporo de aquella pequeña cama.

Por kami!... pero que tarde es…….Ranma ha de estar muy molesto- se dijo mientras rápidamente se vestía.

pero eso te pasa por desvelarte, Akane Tendo – se dijo en un tono de reproche

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y lo que encontró la dejo un casi sin habla Ranma se encontraba, con un traje típico japonés, se veía maravilloso, el traje acentuaba el azul de sus ojos y lo bien torneado de su figura masculina.

-"por dios que bien se ve"- pensó sonrojada

-ven Akane ……….- se oyó una voz dulce que la llamaba

que bueno que ya te levantaste, te estábamos esperando…. Mira no crees que se ve muy guapo .- dijo la Sra Higuarshi sonriéndole

Akane solo se limito a sonreír, y bajar torpemente por las escaleras, Ranma no dijo nada y salio rápidamente de la habitación, causando un dolor en el pecho de la chica.

te he preparado un desayuno exquisito- dijo la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos-

* * *

-maldita sea – se dijo el joven de coleta – tengo que salir de aquí, estar aquí me pone nervioso, esa Sra me pone nervioso es tan maternal que…..-

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia su madre, sintiéndose un poco nostálgico se interno en el templo en busca de algo que hacer, para distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Aunque sabia muy bien que no había sido el trato de la Sra. Higurashi lo que lo tenia nervioso, era la cercanía de aquella chica la forma como lo miro al bajar las escaleras y el comentario de la mujer fue el detonante de sus nervios.

por kami – pensó por que las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas siempre que se trataban de su relación con ella.

* * *

El joven ambarino despertó en la copa de aquel árbol, donde paso la noche, se estiro y de un salto se encontró en el suelo.

Seria mejor que no regresar a la aldea, no quería encontrarse con la lluvia de preguntas que ya imaginaba, se formarían al verlo llegar sin Kagome.

-Inuyasha, eres un perro tonto, diría Shipo- fingió la voz para asimilarla a la del pequeño kitsune

-Inuyasha¿Que le hiciste esta vez a la srita Kagome, diria ese maldito monje pervertido-imito

-Ahhh, es un tonto, como siempre , diría sango- espeto molesto el joven de abundante cabellera plateada

Con estos pensamientos decidió que lo mejor no regresar por un buen rato tal vez después iría por kagome, y ……… reanudarían la búsqueda de los Kakera lo antes posible

* * *

Después de tomar un delicioso desayuno Akane decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el templo antes de que la gente comenzara a llegar, y ya que cierto chico pervertido había desaparecido sin decirle nada, pensaba que después de todo, no le desagradaba la idea de quedarse un poco con aquellas personas tan amables

-" o es que estará molesto "- pensó afligida

Un lugar que estaba al frentea ella llamo su atención era una pequeña construcción típica japonesa, de repente un pequeño animalito paso por entre sus piernas introduciéndose en aquel lugar.

-Buyo- acento a decir la joven

El gato maulló en señal de que había entendido el llamado, pero no salio.

-quieres que vaya – dijo la joven – vaya ese gato si que era travieso- se dijo mientras, se adentraba a la construcción antigua

Lo que encontró frente a ella fue un lugar oscuro y medio tenebroso un pozo de agua se encontraba en el centro, bajo las escaleras con cuidado mientras llamaba al gato

-sal de ahí. Buyo – "vamos rápido, gatito este lugar oscuro comienza a darme miedo "-pensó-

-"No es que ella, fuera temerosa claro que no pero tampoco, le gustaban los lugares oscuros"- se justifico

Mientras caminaba en el interior de aquel lugar observo que en el centro se encontraba un pozo, su curiosidad la hizo asomarse en el, se percato de que este se encontraba vació, no obstante un pequeño resplandor llamo su atención, tal vez se le habría caído a alguien y por miedo a entrar no le habían recogido, el resplandor comenzó a verse mas fuerte llamando mas y mas la atención de la joven quien no dudo mucho y comenzó a bajar. Tomo el pequeño objeto que causaba ese resplandor y de pronto, sus pies no sintieron que tocase tierra, mas bien una terrible sensación de encontrarse en un vació, por el cual iba cayendo, miles de luces pasaron frente a sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la repentina caída que sentía, cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras se aferraba al pequeño fragmento que ahora brillaba entre sus manos, Por fin pudo sentir que su cuerpo tocaba el fondo del pozo aquel, al abrir los ojos noto que se encontraba dentro del mismo pozo, solo que esta vez, parecía que había luz en exterior de este.

* * *

El joven de ojos ambarinos caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, sin percatarse que inconscientemente había llegado, al pozo que muchas veces él había cruzado para encontrarse en una época, totalmente diferente a la suya.

-Vaya, tu subconsciente te traiciona- sonrió irónicamente

Habías, decidido caminar sin rumbo fijo…. Y ahora estas delante de este pozo-

Un aroma conocido emano de aquel pozo que el bien conocía, su mirada sorprendida se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el.

- este aroma es de………….. Kagome- sonrió

Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia este sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, no podía esperar para ver a la joven de tan peculiar aroma.

* * *

hasta aqui llega el final del tercer cpat jejej cualquier duda acalracion ameneza u queja no duden en decirme que conytestare a cada uno de ellas sip

nos vemos en el sig cpat

sayonara

kaori sama


End file.
